Forever
by Blakely Evans
Summary: Ok...I've decided to change this story slightly. This will now act as a small three shot. The first one: Drew has lived a long and fulfilled life but now it's time...time for him to rejoin those that have gone on before him, especially her. The second one is a short wedding story and the last one will be the birth of their first child.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction story ever…so please be kind.

**Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by Curtis Jobling and belong to the world of Wereworld.**

"_Drew."_

The name came suddenly, causing the man to awaken in an agitated state. He leaned forward putting his head in his hands, thinking about _her_. The girl who had captured his heart and his soul only to be killed saving the kingdom, not a day went by when he didn't think about her, she was everywhere like a constant reminder of what could have been. Looking out his window Drew Ferren was greeted by the sight of Lyssa in the rays of the bright shining moon, old sights mixed along with new changes, all for the better.

Drew looked up into the sky feasting his eyes on the moon as memories assaulted his mind.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

_Bells were ringing throughout the land, as today was the wedding of none other then his brother Trent and the werefox Gretchen. After weeks of hunting down the last of the wyld wolves including the ferocious Dark Heart, they were able to come home at last to their loved ones. Wasting no time Trent and Gretchen confirmed their love for each other, everything leading up to this one day. Drew watched his brother as Gretchen walked down the aisle smiling at the priceless look of joy on his face. When her hand was placed in his and they turned and looked at each other there was such a look of love on their faces that it hurt Drew as remembered Whitley. _

The memory faded out to be replaced with a new one.

_Drew sat on a bench while Trent paced back and forth. Gretchen was giving birth to their first child, and the waiting was driving Trent into a frenzy. Suddenly a scream pierced the air and Trent placed his head on the door, closing his eyes. Drew laughed._

"_Relax Trent…this happens all the time. Gretchen will be just fine."_

_He just glared at Drew and was about to retort when the door opened to revel the nurse._

_Trent gulped._

"_Is Gretchen…_

_The nurse only smiled._

"_Why don't you enter and see for yourself."_

_Trent nodded and went in to see Gretchen and his new child._

_Drew followed at a more sedate pace and entered the room to see Gretchen laying on the bed and his brother holding a small bundle._

_He walked quietly not wanting to disturb the family when they both looked up at Drew. They smiled and Gretchen beckoned him forward._

"_Come and see your new niece."_

_Drew smiled._

_Trent passed him the small child and Drew smiled as he glanced down into his nephews face. The child already had a small thatch of light hair, and when the child opened her eyes Drew could see that they were the brilliant blue color of all newborn babies. They locked eyes and Drew could already feel his heart fill with love for this innocent soul. He kissed her forehead._

"_What's her name?"_

_The new parents looked at each other and it was Gretchen who answered._

"_Whitley."_

_Drew closed his eyes at the tears that threatened to appear. He handed Whitley back to her mother,_

"_I'd think she'd like that."_

Over the years Gretchen and Trent had more children but there was no argument that Whitley had a special place in his heart. She and Drew were very close and she was an exact little copy of the aunt that she never had the chance to meet.

Drew sighed. The years had passed and people had come and gone, he was one of the last ones left from his time and he could sense that his time was coming to an end. It was time to tell his family. There would be tears, and there would be arguments, but it was time. He got ready for the new day and then went about writing the letters, letting his family know his last wishes. Once that was done he sat back, all he had to do now was wait.

A few days later he was laying in his bed when the door opened and a voice rang out.

"Uncle Drew…"

Unable to answer he only waited, hearing footsteps on the stairs and then a head poked through his door. It was Whitley.

"Little one…you came."

She crept to the bed having a seat in the chair next to it, trying hard not to cry but not succeeding. Tears openly fell down her face as she realized that her favorite uncle was leaving and not coming back.

Drew took her hand in his; it was hard for both of them. He reached up and wiped away her tears before kissing her softly on her cheek. Drew looked into her eyes, finding the strength to say what needed to be said.

"Little one…it's time."

She shook her head.

"But…what am I going to do without you?"

"I may be gone but I'll always be in your heart. And always remember that I'll be watching over you and your family."

She nodded, crying even harder. The door opened again and reveled Gretchen, who came over and pulled her daughter into a hug. Gretchen put her hand on top of their joined hands, giving Drew a watery smile.

"Go to her…she's waiting."

Drew gave a small nod before letting his head fall back on his pillow where he closed his eyes for the last time.

When he opened his eyes again he found that he was standing in a white room that looked to be in the middle of nowhere. He looked down to see that he was young again, and had both of his arms. He was barefoot and clothed in soft pants with a simple white tunic that fell on top. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do but as he turned he saw himself looking at a pair of silver gates. They opened and Drew walked through heading towards the light. He couldn't believe what he saw. People were lined up on either side, each giving him a knowing smile. He saw the Dukes of old, Bergan, Manford and Vega along with others he didn't know. There would be time to catch up later he was sure. He also saw his adoptive parents who were there with his brother Trent, who had passed on before Gretchen. Next to them were two people he never had the chance to really get to know; they were his biological parents, King Wergar and Queen Amelie. They were surrounded by what seemed to be his siblings who had been killed all to early, and he looked forward to getting to know them in the afterlife. He saw many others who he had known during his lifetime but was puzzled, as he didn't see who he was really looking for. He turned to ask Duke Bergan when all of a sudden the sea of people parted and there she was. Drew swallowed, he'd forgotten how truly beautiful she really was. He took one step forward as she did the same before they were both running. He caught her as she threw herself into his arms, holding her close feeling like his heart was whole again. After holding her close for what seemed like hours, he looked down into her eyes, where he quickly caught her lips with his.

Breaking apart, he placed his forehead on hers and whispered.

"This time…is forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Drew Ferran was nervous.

In fact, he was super nervous.

What he was about to do would change his life forever.

It was a beautiful day in the country of Lyssa. From where Drew stood, he could hear the whispers of the crowd and he inwardly grimaced at how many people had wanted to come. He couldn't say no, so there were at least over a hundred, ready and waiting. He closed his eyes as he recalled the people who wouldn't be here, giving their lives so that Lyssa could be free.

Taking a moment of silence, he prayed to Bren in the hopes that they were at peace and were watching from above.

"Drew…you'll be fine."

Drew whipped around to see Trent leaning against the doorframe. Drew snorted, "easy for you to say. If I remember correctly you were the same way."

Trent shrugged. "True, but now it's over and I wouldn't change a thing." He clapped Drew on the shoulder, "she's a prize."

Drew nodded. "Aye…that she is."

Trent smiled. "Come on, I think it's time to go." He grabbed Drew's wrist and pulled him out, so that he was standing in front of the alter. The music started and the doors opened to revel Gretchen dressed in a simple gown of a flowy green material that covered the barely there bump. Her hair was down and upon her hair was a crown of flowers that matched the small bouquet in her hands.

She smiled at Trent, then winked at Drew and went to stand in her place. The music changed and Drew's breath hitched. She was a vision to behold as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Her dress was white and flowed to the ground, where Drew could see that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her hair was wavy and hung down her back and she had the same kind of flower crown adorning her hair as Gretchen.

The walk seemed to take forever and finally Duke Bergan placed her hand in his. Drew swallowed and squeezed her hand, as she smiled at him. They turned to the priest and the ceremony started. It all happened so fast that Drew almost missed the end.

He gently took Whitley's face in his hands and bent his lips to hers as the priest pronounced them husband and wife, bounding them together for all eternity.

Drew pulled back slightly and placed his forehead against hers never breaking his gaze, "forever until eternity."

* * *

Drew was pacing back and forth. Trent laughed from beside him. "Relax Drew. Whitley will be fine."

Drew snarled at his brother, "easy for you to say...you were just the same when Mac was born." Drew was referring to his two year old nephew who was now sleeping in his father's arms. Trent winced, "ok. You're right about that, but Gretchen is in there with her...it will be fine."

Drew looked somewhat doubtful but didn't have time to reply because suddenly a scream rent through the air. Drew turned around and started to panic. Did all women go through this? It almost made him, not want to do this ever again. Drew's heartrate started to speed up however when a cry followed the scream. The door opened and Whitley's mother walked out and kissed Drew on the cheek, "Whitley is asking for you."

Drew turned pleading eye's to his mother in law. She laughed and pushed him forward, "go find out for yourself."

He slowly made his way to the bed and met Gretchen as she was leaving. She followed his mother in law's example and kissed him on the cheek, "congratulations." He smiled and kissed Gretchen on the cheek and turned his gaze to the bed. Whitley was sitting up and holding a wrapped bundle and Drew melted. She hadn't noticed him and she was busy cooing at their newborn child. He couldn't move at the beauty of the moment. Finally though, Whitley raised her head and saw Drew.

She smiled and waved him closer. When Drew made it to her side, he gently crawled into the bed next to Whitley as she raised the bundle towards Drew. "Look...you have a son. You're a father."

Drew couldn't breathe as she placed his son in his arms. As if sensing that his dad was here the baby slowly opened his eyes and simply gazed up at Drew. Drew didn't realize it but tears had started to fall down his face as he stared into the face of his first born son. The little guy had only been born for a few minutes but Drew already loved him to pieces.

"I was thinking that we could name him Rufus."

Drew smiled. "He would like that." He bent down to kiss Whitley on the cheek leaving his forehead against hers, "you've made me the happiest man alive. I promise that i will do everything in my power to protect you and Rufus plus any more children that we have."

"Drew..." Whitley trailed off as tears ran down her face. Drew gently reached out a hand to wipe them away, "same. As long as we're together, I know that we can over come anything." She smiled up at Drew, "I love you."

Drew handed Rufus back to his mother, this time catching her lips with his own. "Forever until eternity...I love you."


End file.
